Botanical classification: Clematis viticella. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99.
Commercial classification: Early and late flowering cultivar.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Clematis which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99, unpatented, and xe2x80x98H.F. Youngxe2x80x99, un-patented. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seed was planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x9cEVIpo024.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 may be distinguished from the pollen parent H.F. Young from its flower color. While xe2x80x98H.F. Youngxe2x80x99 is light purple, xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 is darker, Purple Group 79D in color.
xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 may be distinguished from the seed parent xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99 by the following characteristics. xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99 has darker colored filaments and stamens than xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Burma Starxe2x80x99 has a lighter purple flower color than xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this Clematis variety for commercial glasshouse and nursery culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities that this variety has:
1. Purple flowers.
2. Abundance of paler toned anthers gives flower light colored center.
3. Very free flowering, good repeat flowering.
4. Extremely compact habit.
5. Flowers well as a young plant.
6. Good choice for small container use.
These qualities required improvement in Clematis varieties that were in commercial cultivation and the objectives have been substantially achieved in the new variety, as evidenced by the unique combination of characteristics that are present in xe2x80x9cEVIpo024xe2x80x9d which distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware.
The seeds from the hybridization were germinated and evaluations were conducted of the resulting Clematis seedlings in a controlled environment.
xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 was selected by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in their Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in April 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in May 1998. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIpo024xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.